Cavendish Ōtsutsuki
Cavendish Ōtsutsuki (大筒木キャベンディッシュ, Ōtsutsuki kyabendisshu) also known as the "Pirate Prince", is a Super Rookie and the Guardian of the Konoha Republic who is now under service of the Galactic Eggman Empire. He suffers from a split personality, changing into a eight headed bloodthirsty dragon known as Hakuba no Orochi when his dominant personality sleeps. He is based on Cavendish from One Piece. Appearance Cavendish is considered very attractive by both women and men, who often faint upon seeing him. His bright sky blue eyes are drawn in a style Oda usually uses for women. He is a lean yet muscular man with long, flowing blond hair that reaches just past his shoulders. He wears a black cowboy hat with a large aqua blue colored plume. He sports a ruffled white v-neck shirt under a coat draped over his shoulders. His trousers are dark purple and have a thin white stripe on the sides and end in a ruffle just below a pale yellow and aqua blue star on each knee in the anime. In the manga the stripes are orange. Each of his brown high-heeled boots have bronze buckles attached by dark purple straps just above each ankle. Cavendish has the Rinne Sharingan on his forehead which makes him more popular like any average star wars fans. When both personalities are fighting for control of the same body, his face twists into what Sōma Ōgami is afraid of, its features mixed between the two personalities split right down the middle where the rinne sharingan is. The right has the dargon head and left is the original as Hakuba's dominant side retains Cavendish's natural blue eye. Personality Because of his good looks, Cavendish is extremely haughty, prideful, arrogant, boastful and vain, and loves attracting attention. Because of this, he harbors a deep-seated resentment towards Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, Asura Ōtsutsuki, Indra Ōtsutsuki and their descendants for stealing the spotlight from him ten thousand years ago. He even stabs their wanted posters to vent his anger. Cavendish possesses an eight headed inner personality known as Hakuba no Orochi, which appears only when Cavendish falls asleep. Hakuba is both cruel and merciless, and attacks the people around him with incredible speed while wearing a eight headed dragon like grin on his face, disappearing only once everyone has been defeated. He hates all the Ninshu members for stealing his glory. Because of this, he vowed to kill Asura Ōtsutsuki's family and Ninshu for the sake of the "Galactic Empire Plan". Cavendish is aware of Hakuba's existence and, by sheer willpower, is able to suppress him to a certain degree when he does not wish him to be present. However, the two tend to argue, over the control of their body, where in one case was when Cavendish was upset with how Hakuba chose to attack Himeko Kurusugawa. When as Cavendish, he refers to himself with "boku" (ぼく?), a young boyish way of saying "I", but as Hakuba, he uses "ore" (おれ?). Cavendish never retaliates and recently became gentle to humans. Cavendish's Deck Normal Monsters Blue Eyes White Dragon (5) Flame Champion (5) Dark Magician (6) Red Eyes Black Dragon (5) Left Leg of Exodia Left Arm of Exodia Right Arm of Exodia Right Leg of Exodia Effect Monsters Dark Armed Dragon Evil Dragon Ananta Oshaleon Reptilianne Gardna Reptilianne Gorgon Reptilianne Medusa Reptilianne Naga Reptilianne Scylla Reptilianne Vaskii Reptilianne Viper Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes Vennominaga the Deity of Poisonous Snakes Yamata Dragon (3) Cyber Dragon Zwei (3) Cyber Dragon (3) Proto-Cyber Dragon (3) Cyber Dark Horn Cyber Dark Keel Cyber Dark Edge Cyber Valley Sea Cordarus Cyber Lazer Dragon (3) Cyber Barrier Dragon (3) Blue Eyes Shining Dragon (3) Toon Dark Magician Girl (3) Toon Dark Magician (3) Toon Cyber Dragon (5) Dark Magician Knight (5) Solitaire Magician (2) Magician's Valkyria (2) Dark Magician Girl Aussa the Earth Charmer Dharc the Dark Charmer Eria the Water Charmer Hiita the Fire Charmer Lyna the Light Charmer Wynn the Wind Charmer Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon Red-Eyes Black Chick Toon Cyber Dragon (10) Exodia the Forbidden One Gandora the Dragon of Destruction Maiden with Eyes of Blue Palladium Oracle Mahad Meklord Emperor Granel Meklord Emperor Skiel Meklord Emperor Wisel Meklord Astro Mekanikle Sephylon, the Ultimate Timelord Malefic Truth Dragon Malefic Cyber End Dragon (9) The White Stone of Legend (6) Princess of Tsurugi (5) Maiden with Eyes of Blue Synchro Monsters Ancient Fairy Dragon Black Rose Dragon Black-Winged Dragon Dark End Dragon Red Dragon Archfiend Reptilianne Hydra Stardust Dragon Splendid Rose Fusion Monsters Chimeratech OverDragon Five-Headed Dragon Chimeratech Fortress Dragon Cyber Dark Dragon Cyber End Dragon (10) Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem Ritual Monsters Cú Chulainn the Awakened Hungry Burger Legendary Flame Lord Reshef the Dark Being Paladin of White Dragon Token Monsters Spider Token (5) Spells Overload Fusion (3) Future Fusion (3) Super Polymerization (2) Polymerization (3) Umi Photon Generator Unit (3) Attack Reflect Unit (3) The Seal of Orichalcos (2) Toon World Knight's Title Mark of the Rose Mimicat Emblem of the Awakening Hamburger Recipe White Dragon Ritual Monster Reborn Traps Mirror Force (2) Skill Drain Spider Egg Stronghold the Moving Fortress (2) DNA Surgery (3) Negate Attack (2) Doppleganger Time Machine (4) Rare Meta morph (6) Abilities Cavendish owns a white stallion called "Koukoi" and possesses excellent skills in equestrianism, being able to skillfully ride his horse up the highly complex terrain. Cavendish have easily summoned the "Holactie the Creator of Light" to destroy Zorc Necrophades. Due to being the member of the Ōtsutsuki race, like Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, could perform interstellar travel subdue people into sleeping, hypnotze them and erase their memories. Like Raimei Ōtsutsuki Cavendish uses the the ability to use the fragments of his own soul to create chosen ones and the humans' dark counterparts. The Force Like the Jedi and the Sith and the Gekko Family's descendant, Hamura Gekko, Cavendish is gifted with extreme power of the Light and the Dark Side of the Force. Chakra and Physical Prowess Asura was gifted with extremely powerful chakra. Physically, he seems to possess a fair amount of superhuman power. Dōjutsu Byakugan Momoshiki wielded the Byakugan in both eyes, granting him a near 360° field of x-ray vision (with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), and the ability to see the chakra pathway system. Rinne Sharingan Like Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Cavendish is known to wield the Rinne Sharingan, which is red in colour and contains several concentric circles and nine tomoe. Using the Rinne Sharingan's power, Cavendish was made popular in appearances in the Godom Kingdom. 'Tailed Beast Transformation' Due to the split personality, Cavendish can transform into the Eight Headed and Ten Tailed Serpent without merging with the Godom Kingdom's God Tree. Gallery Cavendish (2017) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fanon